Objection
by Marlene101
Summary: During the Suicide Mission, Shepard is forced to make some tough choices when deciding which team member is best suited to each task. After a tough decision, a certain someone is not happy. A light, passion-filled one-shot of Thane and Shepard.


**Yippee! My second Mass Effect story! This time with Thane and Shepard. Another one of my favorite couples.**

**This takes place during the Suicide Mission ****in Mass Effect 2.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Her eyes slowly scanned her options. Each of her companions stood ready at her command, but there was only one person who was perfectly fitted for the situation. Only one who would be able to handle every obstacle thrown at them. Unfortunately, it was the one person she didn't want to leave her side.

Shepard closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction as she spoke, "Thane."

There was no sound, save from the occasional shuffling of weapons and such. Still with her eyes closed, she could hear her own blood pulsing through her head. She released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, and finally opened her eyes. Still not willing to look into his own, Shepard tried to act as nonchalant as possible.

"Thane will escort Dr. Chakwas and the surviving crew safely back to the Normandy," Shepard spoke directly to the doctor herself, avoiding the gaze she felt boring into her soul.

There was another pause, a cleared throat, and then his voice, "Joker, send me the coordinates."

Taking another deep breath, assuring herself that the deed was done, she turned back to her other companions. After picking Jack for the biotic shield, Garrus to lead the second team, and picking her own squad, she spoke with a slightly-shaking voice, "We all have our assignments. Move out."

Shepard turned to join her team, when a firm hand wrapped around her upper arm.

"Commander."

His voice sent shivers across her entire body, and visions from their night together flashed in her mind. She slowly turned to meet his wide, unblinking eyes.

"A word, Commander." It sounded more like a command rather than a question.

"Thane, we don't have time to-" but she was cut off by him dragging her firmly toward one of the walls, away from the sight of the others.

When Shepard's back was firmly shoved against the wall, she let out a gasp and was about to give an astounded protest, but her words died in her throat when she saw his face. His face, mere inches from her own, was a perfect representation of fierce determination and pure fury.

"I am not leaving you," his low voice grumbled.

"Thane-" Shepard started, but clamped her mouth shut when his eyes became even darker.

Before another word was spoken, her breath was taken away when his lips suddenly captured hers. Although there was an immense amount of kissing all throughout their night together, mere hours earlier, none compared to this. Shepard's mind was sent spinning as the kiss went quickly from frustration to desperation. The hands that were once clasped to her upper arms, had somehow moved to her hips. Pressing her flat against the wall, he was now flush against her, and every inch of her wanted him. She let out a moan when she parted her lips for him, and her hands clutched tighter to his jacket, wanting him even closer.

When they finally parted for air, Thane continued to run his lips down her jawline to her earlobe to whisper deeply, "I am not leaving your side, Siha. I swore myself to you. And I would never question you as my Commander, but on this subject I could not keep silent. I cannot and will not allow-"

He suddenly choked on his words, and when he pulled back from her, Shepard was astonished to see wetness forming at the bottom of his eyes. She watched him clench his eyes shut. She watched the frill on his neck move as he took a deep swallow.

Finally daring to speak, she placed her hands on his chest. "Thane," she spoke barely above a whisper. Her lips still tingled from the kiss.

"You were supposed to take me to the end with you, Siha. How could you expect me to simply let you…" his voice trailed off as he opened his eyes, sending a tear down his cheek.

"Thane," she began, leaning her forehead against his own. "This isn't how I planned it. This isn't how I wanted it. But you know as well as I do what has to be done. There is no one else on my team who could lead them safely back. You know that… and I know that. They are in the most capable hands."

The hands in question now slowly trailed up her arms, slowly across her neck, up to cup both of her cheeks. The rough pads of his thumbs moved slowly over her cheeks as he let out a low sigh.

"Come back to me," he murmured, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes.

"I command you to do the same thing, Krios," she replied, feeling her own eyes began to blur.

She wished she could remove her damned gauntlets, so she could feel the roughness of his skin beneath her fingers. But they did not have time. She ran her hands along the wide expanse of his chest, and leaned to brush her lips across the same path.

"Preferably alive," she whispered into his bare chest with a smile.

"Indeed. Alive. That would be best," she felt his own smile, as he had buried his face in her hair.

Wishing that this moment would never end, Shepard slowly loosened out of his embrace. "We really must get moving," she whispered.

"I know. I know, Siha," he replied, running his fingers through her auburn hair once more.

She gently placed her lips on his once more, trying to somehow convey the feeling tugging at her heart.

"Siha," he murmured against her mouth. "I am afraid that you are straying from your mission. I do believe that you have some dangerous species to save the galaxy from, and here you are, forcing me into a corner and having your way with me."

Pulling back with a mock gasp, she couldn't help but smile to match his own mischievous smirk. "Excuse you, Krios. I do believe that _you_ are the one distracting me from my mission. Besides, I am the one forced into the corner."

_But not for long,_ she thought with a smirk.

Faster than a hiccup, Shepard grasped the front of his jacket tightly and switched their positions. Thane was flung against the wall with a low grunt, and Shepard leaned closer, hovering her mouth above his own.

"And for your information, this is not even _close _to me having my way with you," she spoke softly in her lowest voice, smiling when his eyes hooded with anticipation.

"And if you want that to happen, I suggest you do your job without a hitch and meet me back on the Normandy. In my quarters," she whispered, hovering her lips so closely to his that she could almost taste his desire already.

"It will be done, Commander," Thane growled deeply, before pulling her down roughly and finally capturing her mouth.

Shepard tried to stop the annoying thought nagging in her brain as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This was not goodbye. This was not their last kiss. And this was not the last time she would hear his voice.

However, this was going to be the end of the Collectors.

_And hopefully_, Shepard thought as Thane brought her hips flush against his own, _Hopefully, the quickest mission of my life._

* * *

**:D**

**I can't help but grin like an idiot at that ending.**

**By the way, I am aware that it was rather unrealistic that Shepard would take time from the mission to basically make out, but I just… didn't want them to stop. But she protested a couple of times. So it's fine ;)**

**I am possibly looking at writing a follow up chapter for this story. We shall see!**

**Thanks so much for all of the support, and please review!**

**More Mass Effect from me on the way!**


End file.
